Of Birthdays and Gifts
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: It's Mike's birthday and he can't wait to see what his girlfriend got him for a gift.


For a writing prompt on tumblr. thewinterme asked for "What do you mean you didn't get me anything?" for Nancy and Mike. ^^

* * *

 **Of Birthdays and Gifts**

Mike opens the door to his and Nancy's apartment. He sent his bodyguards away downstairs, gave them the night off.

Of course, _after_ he was sure that there were no angry bears seen anywhere.

But there's a reason he wants to be alone with Nancy tonight. _Completely_ alone.

Because today is his birthday.

It's kind of stupid, but he's giggling on the inside as soon as he closes the door behind him.

Nancy must have prepared something for this occasion. And all day during rehearsals he's been wondering what this could be.

She already wished him a happy birthday this morning, still half asleep, her eyes not really open because he had to be at the Theater really early this morning. But she did get up to place a quick kiss on his lips and wish him a happy birthday.

His friends at the Theater - yes, one day he realized that he sees them as his friends - got him a big cake and they had a little celebration during lunch break.

And they all had gifts for him, small gifts, nothing fancy or too expensive, but they are gifts. For him. And they all thought it through. He can't say he got something that wasn't him today.

And it only got his expectations higher for what Nancy might have planned.

Because she's his girlfriend.

She must have gotten him something that's going to blow his mind.

He frowns a bit that Nancy doesn't run up to throw herself into his arms.

He checks the kitchen, but it's empty.

He enters the living room, and there she is, standing in the middle of the room, wearing a stunning dress.

"There you are, babe!" he says, opening his arms.

Nancy walks over to him, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He kisses her back, but way too soon, Nancy pulls away again.

"I got food from your favorite restaurant," she says.

"Good!" he replies and lets Nancy lead him over to the table.

* * *

Half an hour later he is still waiting for Nancy to give him his gift.

Okay, it is nice that she got food from his favorite restaurant, and eating it here together with her is nice too, but something is missing.

They talk about trivial things.

It just bothers him a bit that Nancy doesn't mention his birthday again.

He waits till they finished their dessert, and still, nothing.

And then he can't hold back any longer.

"Nancy," he says.

"Yes?"

"It's my birthday, today."

She raises a brow at that. "I know."

"Okay." He nods his head a little at that. He doesn't know how to say this differently, maybe in a nicer way, so he goes for the direct route. "What did you get me?"

Nancy's eyes widen. "Get you?"

"Yes, a gift. You know a birthday gift."

"Nothing," Nancy replies.

"What?" Now it's Mike's eyes that widen in surprise. "What do you mean you didn't get me anything?"

"That I didn't get you anything."

"What!?" Somehow this makes Mike angry. He always gets little and not so little gifts for her, and she doesn't even get him a birthday gift!?

Heck, even his friends get him gifts!

And his girlfriend doesn't get him _anything!?_

He opens his mouth to say something, doesn't know what to say and closes it again with a clap.

"I didn't get you anything," Nancy goes on, "because I made you this."

She removes the dishtowel from a plate he hasn't realized was there before.

His jaw drops when he sees what's on the plate. A cake, small and a little burnt, but still, it looks amazing.

Nancy has even written "Happy Birthday, Mike!" in frosting on it.

He looks at her with his mouth still open.

"You…" - he clears his throat - "you made this?"

"I did," she replies. "You mentioned a little while ago how much you like the chocolate cake your mom made, so I thought I might give it a try. I know it doesn't look good and it probably tastes even worse, but…"

"No, no!" he interrupts her, grabbing a fork.

Yes, the cake crumbles a lot before he can get enough on his fork that it can be called a bite.

He brings it to his mouth, and yes, it definitely isn't the best cake he's ever tasted. And yet, it is.

Because Nancy made it.

For him.

Nancy who hates cooking and baking and cleaning, absolutely _anything_ that's making her look like a housewife.

He finds her looking at him expectantly.

"Delicious!" he says after he's swallowed the bite.

And then he jumps to his feet runs over to her and pulls her into a kiss.


End file.
